· ¡Libres al Fin! ·
by Leonerza
Summary: El mundo es liberado de su hipnosis y de Connect 3 gracias a un grupo de valientes adolescentes. •Crack!Fic Definitivamente no para Fans de JB. •Intento de sátira.


**.:: ¡Libres al Fin! ::.**

**L**os miembros de la banda Connect 3 eran considerad los mejores músicos del planeta. Con sus hermosas canciones, tan llenas de sentimentalismo, profundas y románticas, que volvían loca a cualquier chica. Nadie tenía mejores canciones que ellos, ningún otro compositor podía igualar la belleza y profundidad de esas letras. Pero lo mejor de todo eran sus rostros. Tan perfectos y hermosos como los de los ángeles. Todos sabíamos muy bien que sus hermosos rostros impedían que la banda fracasara. Pero había algo más detrás de ello… algo que casi nadie sabía.

La banda tenía un famoso campamento de verano. Aparentemente allí iban a parar las chicas que creían estar enamoradas de los miembros de Connect 3, que eran fanáticas suyas y que se sabían al pie de la letra cada canción que habían sacado después de haberlas escuchado mil veces cada una y conocían cada pulgada del rostro de alguno de los chicos, gracias a pasar tardes enteras hipnotizadas mirado posters y perdiendo el tiempo.

Pero había pequeño grupo de adolescentes que sabía la verdad en todo esto. Que no se sentían enfermizamente atraídos por los chicos y que detestaban sus canciones de la misma manera que detestaban la mierda. Porque ellos pensaban que el simple hecho de tener la desgracia de escuchar una de sus canciones era tortura pura y que preferían mil veces morir. Ellos sabían que esas letras eran vacías, estúpidas y sin sentido, eran unas bazofias completas, vamos.

Estaban hartos de verlos tan famosos. Estaban hartos de que todas las chicas estuviesen atolondradas gracias a ellos y tuviesen la bizarría de llamarlos "guapos" y "geniales". Pero ese grupo de adolescentes, sabía que las fan girls no tenían la culpa. Sólo eran pobres víctimas en esto. Los adolescentes decidieron ir al famoso campamento de verano, hogar de las fan girl víctimas de sus planes malévolos y guarida de los Connect 3.

Ellos estaban dando un concierto, luciéndose como siempre y aparentando ser súper genialosos. Las chicas estaban apañadas a su alrededor, locas por él como siempre, ajenas a lo que ocurría realmente. El grupo de adolescentes se sintió asqueado con la escena, aguantaron sus ganas de vomitar y habían tomado la precaución de cubrir sus oídos antes de llegar a la espantosa escena.

Y entonces miraron la superfantabulosa trampa que habían preparado para ellos. Pronto terminaría todo. Pronto la tortura de los oído se acabaría. Pronto podrían ser libres al fin. Pronto liberarían de su prisión eterna a esas pobres fan girls. Pronto podrían escuchar buena música.

Repentinamente tres costales muy pesados y llenos de piedras, cayeron en cada una de sus cabezas. Ellos cayeron al suelo simultáneamente y se sumieron en un sueño profundo y probablemente eterno. Todo se quedó en silencio, las fan girls se quedaron en sus sitios, anonadas y congeladas, confusas por la sensaciones que sentían en ese momento.

Entonces hubo movimiento, ellas sacudieron las cabezas, como si hubiesen despertado de un sueño profundo. Se miraron unas a otras y entonces se escucharon sonoros gritos de alegría. —¡LIBRES AL FIN! —gritaban en conjunto.

Los salvadores del mundo gritaron también de felicidad y éxtasis. No podían creer que lo hubiesen logrado. Lágrimas de felicidad por todos lados, gritos de júbilo, sonrisas y… buena música.

Los adolescentes habían acabado con el principal establecimiento hipnotizador, habían atacado directamente a Connect 3 y el ataque se expandió por todo el mundo. Las adolescentes fan girls despertaron de su hipnosis y aturdimiento y se enteraron de la realidad. Se dieron cuenta de lo horrible que era esa música estúpida y desdeñaron esas letras tontas y vacías. Connect 3 había estado muy consciente de esto y por eso trazaron un malévolo plan para usar los ritmos y las líricas para controlar las mentes sin que nadie supiese.

Desde ese día, se produjo sólo buena música. Se dieron cuenta de que muchos de los grupos actuales tenían los mismos procedimientos y habían formado parte del plan malévolo. Aristas y grupos del momento como Justin Bieber, Hannah Montana, entre otros, fueron destruidos. Todos fueron muy felices, en especial los padres, que ya no tuvieron que comprar tonteras por capricho de sus hijas y los amantes de la buena música también.

**Nota de Autor:**

+**S**in grandes comentarios. No tengo gran cosa qué decir acerca de esto, sólo que fue divertido escribir un disparate como este. Sé que es algo imposible y casi estúpido pero, vamos, es ficción xD. Sé que para todos este fic de hilarante no tendrá nada, pero… es cosa mía. LOL. Sí, obviamente detesto a los Jonas Brothers, pero como está prohibido hacer fics con personas reales, pues tuve que ponerles su nombre ficticio (Connect 3)


End file.
